Possabilities
by ImagineFiction27
Summary: Emma Hope never returned to the wizarding world after Voldemort vanished. She never believed that he was destroyed like every one else did. Just teaching at a primary school in Effingham Emma never expected to run into anyone from the wizarding world, until she runs into another abuse case. But this one is different. (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

The first bell of the year rings and I smile as the sound of small voices echoes throughout the hall and into my classroom. It's always the sweetest time of the year, when the first bell rings and all the children come back. While some could be a pain in arse there are always those very few sweet and selfless students who are too nice to be mean to their teachers and fellow students.

As students begin to trickle into the room I walk around watching as they find their name tags and sit down looking around some still looking slightly sleepy. I smile before I walk out of my room and across the call to Matilda Roseberry. "They look so tired." I comment as she welcomes another student as they walk in.

"They look tired?" She asks glancing at me and I notice the barely noticable bags under her eyes.

"Yeah I hear you." I offer patting her on the back.

"Aren't you tired?" She asks looking me over.

I shrug my shoulders. "Not really, I started my planning at the beginning of the summer… I take it you didn't."

She rolls her eyes with a chuckle. "No, I have a life."

I laugh. "No you have a family." I point out as I glance back over at my classroom. A few students stand around talking. Good, they need to make friends with each other.

The one minute warning bell rings out and I turn back to Matilda. "Welp see you at lunch." I offer before heading across the hall and back into my classroom. As I'm about to close my classroom door I hear thundering feet coming from behind me, echoing through the hall. I press my back to the classroom door as I wait for them, to see if they are one of mine. To my surprise a messy haired, green eyed boy runs past me and into the classroom with a bruise blossoming on his cheek. I watch him make his way to his seat setting his tattered bag next to his desk. I'm shocked out of my surprise by the final bell, jumping a little at the shrill sound echoing through the hall. I turn, close the door, and steel myself before turning around and smiling at the class.

"Welcome to you're first day of third grade everyone." I smile as I glance around at everyone. I've got a wide viriaty of students this year. I have eight girls and thirteen boys. Not as bad as it could be last year I had a total of thirty two students. "I'm Ms. Hope" I see some of the boys smile at my name and cover there mouths. "and will be you're teacher for this year. Now as you can see on you're desk are some forms for you're parents and or guardian's to fill out and sign." A few give me confused looks.

"Don't worry it's just so I know if you're allergic to anything or are… physically impaired."

I look around at everyone watching for those with glasses. Only three. One is my neightbors daughter, Abagial. Another is the late kid. The last one I don't know yet.

"Now if any of you don't have all the supplies you need just come up to me later on through the class and I'll give you everything you need. No reason to feel embarrassed."

I pause as I look around and smile at everyone. "To start the year off we all will be filling out a paper grid to help introduce ourselves to our fellow classmates each box has an example of something that at least one of you're should have done before so when you find a box with something sign you're name but you can only put you're name twice. This is meant to be an interactive project. You can ask me but I'd like you to seek out students you haven't met before and see if you can find something out about them. I'll give you… ten minutes." I call out as chairs are already being scrapped across the floor as students push away from the table. One by one they come over to me and I smile at them as they show me their paper asking me to sign it. I smile down at them as I click my pin open and look the paper over. For the most part I sign my name in the same spaces every time since they're empty. After a bit a sour smell reaches my nose and I look around until my eyes land on a pair of bright shinning green eyes hiding behind overly large glasses. Everyone takes a step back from him and I notice his cheeks become a little dusted with pink as he looks at the floor. "Would you like me to fill a square?" I ask him.

He nods his head keeping his eyes down but I smile at him before I take his paper and look it over, he's the only one who's signed it. I look over at him but he quickly avoids my gaze. Skitish. "Well its really hard to say which one I like there's so many choices." I point out that he likes to read. "I see you like to read. What's your favorite genre?" I ask him softly as everyone goes back to talking but I notice a another rather chubby student watching us both. Odd.

The boy just shrugs his shoulders.

"That's okay we'll figure out which is your favorite later this year okay?" I offer and he looks up at me with a little smile. "Now lets see... I guess I'll sign swimming and traveled outside of the country." I offer as I sign my name.

We smile at each other before he takes the paper back and walks back to his desk and sits down staring down at the paper. I sit and watch the other students but I can't help but keep my eyes on this little boy. He does look way to small for his age and too thin. He smells like he hasn't bathed in a month and no one is talking to him.

I feel dread shift in my gut as I let out a sigh. Another one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thank you all for your comments I really a appreciate them and will take the onto consideration through out the rest.**_

 _ **Guest #1 - I really hope you do continue to read this story and comment, making an account would help me talk to you directly when writing my author reasons.**_

 _ **Guest #2 - I looked into everything you pointed out, as for the you're mistake spelling error I sincerely apologies for the mistakes but for some reason my google docs keeps changing any yours and your to you're. I've been looking into the problem for sometime now and can't find a solution even going as far as to clear my cache with no results. I'll try do better to run through my stuff to find mistakes but I really don't trust other people with my work. However, everything you pointed out I could not find in my story as incorrect everything else is correct to me however I am only a Junior in high school and have only been writing since sixth grade so for that I too apologies, I hope you continue to read and comment and if not there are others stories with better layouts waiting to be discovered, I suggest** A Prince By Blood **written by** Above The Winter Moonlight_

 _ **StellaSternchenStar - I really appreciate your comment and hope you do enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Now without further ado, please enjoy!**_

When the lunch bell rings things have settled down and I've learned most of the students and pretty much catagorized them. Augustus Maklane, Amanda Saffrit, and Hermione Granger are already ahead of the program and eger to answer all answers without giving others a change. Inthusiastice. Determined. Thomas Collins and Ava Lancaster seem to be more of the artsy type spending most of the hour drawing on there papers. Parker Smith, Dudley Dursely, Scott Hammoltin, and Savannah Miller seem to be more uninterested in there work. Connor Gardener, Emma Gardener, and Harry Evans seem to be very timide and closed off from the rest. Everyone jumps up as the bell rings throughout the class room. I step out of the class room and walk over to Matilda's room.

"Hey Emma what's wrong?"

I let out a sigh. "I need you to take my class to lunch."

Matilda's still for a second before she leans in. "Another abuse case?"

"From the looks of it." I offer as I look back at everyone lined up at my class room door.

"I'll take them you just got talk to the headmistress." She tells me as she turns to her class. I walk back over to my students and count them. "Okay class your going to be going to lunch with Ms. Rosmery's class I expect the best behavior from all of you while I am gone." I call out as they begin to follow Matilda's class. Once they are out of sight I turn and head for the front of the school.

When I reach the office Madame Kryter is just stepping out into the hall. "Headmistress!" I call out and she turns to me. Her face seems to darken as she turns back around and opens the door to the office. I walk through the door and wait for her to take the lead to her office. The office is as clean as ever but the reseptionous is missing. Once we step into she headmistress' office I walk over to the window over looking the enclosed court yard. The door snaps closed behind me and I let out a sigh.

"Why couldn't you just warn me?" I ask her.

"Because this case is going to be even harder to take care of." I turn to her and watch her sit down at her desk. She seems to age ten years as she looks over at me her shoulders saging and her eyes seeming to sink inwards.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry Evans has been watched ever since he was entered into primary school." She explains as she pulls a overly filled vanilla folder and drops it onto her desk. "His first year teacher was worried about his high and the fact that at lunch he never ate. He was far to small, thin, and shy. When she talked to his gaurdians about his state he came back the next day with large bruises and welts. She tried to take things to court but his gaurdians have friends in high places so after I was forced to fire her I've had everyone watching him and reporting to me." I look down at the folder and feel my gut twist even more. "Go ahead and look."

I shake my head. "I don't need to I can already guess what's in there." I offer as I look down at the floor. "So your handing him to me to keep an eye on him?" I ask.

"No, I'm not. With all of the other abuse cases I have handed you, you have provailed and I'm trusting you to save him like you have with the others." She informs me as she folds her hands on her desk.

"And if I fail?"

"That boy will be in even more pain." She states simply but we both know that fact is true.

I open my mouth but before I can speak the intercom crackles to life. "Harry Evans has been brought to the office for a new set of cloths."

I quickly head for the door but stop and look back at the last second. "I'm taking up this case." I inform her before openning the door and stepping out.

As I leave I hear her say. "I knew you would."

 _ **Yes, yes I know. It's too short, why can't you make them longer. Because I'm too busy with school having exams less than a month away and the fact that I'm so backed up on work that I'm trying to procrastinate. Leave me alone I already hate myself. So if you really wanna read something of mine that is longer try reading my Divergent fanfic, which I started writing three months ago, it's chapters are slightly longer but only by a bit.**_

 _ **Have a good day and good night!**_


	3. Chapter 3

I walk through the office to the front door only to run into Matilda and Harry heading back to the cafe. "Hey Harry why don't you go ask Miss Margret for a lolly pop." Harry looks at me then to Matilda before walking off. "What happened?"

She shakes her head as she watches Harry walk over to the front desk, but he doesn't grab a lolly pop or even speak to Margret he just stands there waiting. "All I know is he was sitting at the end of the table, away from all the students and someone threw their open milk cartoon at him." I glance over at him before I nod my head. "Is something going on?"

"He's another case." I whisper softly so he can't hear.

Matilda's head spins to look over at Harry her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I look over just in time to see Harry's face go pale and him lower his head. "Matilda stop he thinks he's in trouble now!" I hiss at her and she quickly looks at me.

"That poor boy."

I shake my head. "You can't say a thing to anyone. The last person to try and take this case to court was cut off and the headmistress was forced to fire her."

"Mrs. Adams?"

I look over at Harry before I nod my head and walk over to him. Once I'm in front of him I kneel down and lift his head with a finger under his chin. "Are you okay?"

He nods his head before glancing over at Matilda.

"Why don't we get back to class?" I take his hand and lead him out of the office and back to the class room where I sit him down at his desk before I begin to hand out the next sheets of paper. I keep an eye on Harry as I move about the class room trying to busy myself.

How should I approach him? I glance over at him to see that he's just stareing out the window. I can't just walk up to him and talk to him. He likely knows what could happen if it was found out that he was talking to someone about what happens at home.

I feel my stomach shrivel up and my heart clench.

The best way to find out… is to wait.

* * *

 **I know it's super short but I didn't continue writing this when the idea popped into my head and now I'm paying for it, I'll post again at some point. I'm sorry.**


End file.
